1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte solution for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of small portable electronic devices. Rechargeable lithium batteries may use an organic electrolyte solution and may have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
The rechargeable lithium battery may be formed by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell including a positive electrode including a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and including a negative electrode including a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium.